warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusk Nose
|namest = Kit: |namesl = Dusk Nose |familyl = Juniper Branch Raven Pelt Dangling Leaf, Shade Pelt |familyt = Mother: Father: Brothers: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks = None}} Dusk Nose is a black-and-orange tortoiseshell she-kit. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Dusk Nose is born to Juniper Branch and Raven Pelt alongside Dangling Leaf and Shade Pelt. Not named yet, Dusk Nose is the last to be born, but she is motionless and not breathing. Moth Flight thinks she has water in her chest and recalls how Drizzle was treated when she almost drowned. Unsure how hard to push, Moth Flight pumps at Dusk Nose’s chest gently at first but soon harder. Juniper Branch and Raven Pelt are alarmed at what Moth Flight is doing to Dusk Nose but the plan works. She jerks, liquid bubbling from her lips. Moth Flight flips Dusk Nose over to massage her back and the kit vomits up liquid before meowing desperately. Dusk Nose flails and meows again so she is gently scooped up by the scruff and is placed beside her brothers. Juniper Branch and Raven Pelt gaze proudly at their kits with love as the kits' meow. Moth Flight keeps an eye on the kits as the days go by, making sure Juniper Branch has enough milk for them. :When Cow and Mouse come to see Moth Flight, Dangling Leaf tells Dusk Nose to look as there are visitors. Dusk Nose follows her brother, asking the visitors who they are. After being introduced, Dusk Nose introduces her own name alongside her littermates. Dangling Leaf asks the visitors if they know Micah's dead and Dusk Nose nudges her sibling, saying they cannot ask questions like that. She says Shade Pelt's name and says it is rude. Cow states they are visiting Moth Flight and Dusk Nose lifts her chin. She asks if they are friends with her too and Cow confirms they are. When Spider Paw drowns, Moth Flight recalls how she helped Dusk Nose clear her chest of water, and does the same thing for Spider Paw. :After Bubbling Stream joins ShadowClan, Pebble Heart reports she is leading Dusk Nose and her siblings on trips outside of camp. Moth Flight worries about their safety out in the forest by themselves and Pebble Heart reassures they always have someone following them as Mouse Ear followed them once through a nettle patch. Everyone had returned with stung noses and pads but Pebble Heart explains he had plenty of dock and every kit gets stung eventually. He adds that Mouse Ear shouldn’t have followed the kits through the nettle but that he didn’t want to lose sight of the kits. Trivia *She was originally described with pale gray fur. *Although addressing Dangling Leaf, Dusk Nose calls him Shade Pelt. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Juniper Branch: Father: :Raven Pelt: Brothers: :Dangling Leaf: :Shade Pelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Dusk Nose fi:Dusk Nose ru:Сумрачный Нос Category:Minor Character Category:Kit Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Early Settlers